Gennosuke Iwatoshi
Bodybuilder Wrecking Ball Earthquake |type = Anti-Hero (formerly) Hero (current) |rider = yes |firstepisode = Rock Bottom ~A.D. 2089~ |lastepisode = Rock 'n' Roll ~A.D. 2089~ |numberofepisodes = 2 |cast = Darin De Paul (English dub) }} is , a rider from the year 2089 that appears in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Character History Gennosuke Iwatoshi is a renowned bodybuilder from the year 2089 who is known for weightlifting even more heavy objects that is impossible by all standards of superhuman feat. Due to his Herculean strength, he was gifted with the power of the element of Earth, transforming into Kamen Rider Rock. In his childhood, he is shown to be a fan of wrestler Kengo Arashi. Personality Gennosuke takes pride of his Herculean strength, to the point he enjoys taking part in fights uninvited. He seeks worthy opponents to challenge him. However, he is not without weaknesses, he tends to resort to wanton violence before reason. This shortsightedness causes him to ignore the presence of the Another Rider imitating his likeness and instead attacked Taki and Sougo. Despite this, it is shown that Gennosuke admired the wrestler Kengo Arashi in his childhood, which inspired him into the fighter he is now that lives in fighting. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Gennosuke is shown to possess unfathomable superhuman strength. As shown by hurling a dump truck right towards Taki. Weaknesses *'Lack of common sense and judgment: '''Gennosuke's detrimental flaw is his lack of intelligence, this is presumably due to his "all brawn and no brain" mentality, and having no knowledge of Another Rock, the Another Rider who has his likeness and powers. He is quick to resort to violence before reason, as shown when he attacked Taki and Sougo moments after defeating Another Rock. Forms '''Kamen Rider Rock' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': Equipment *Earth Driver - Rock's transformation device. Legend Rider Devices to summon Kamen Rider Rock. }} - Miridewatch= 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} * : Based on Kamen Rider Rock, this Miridewatch provides Taki access to Future Ring Rock. Rock Miridewatch (closed).png|Rock Miridewatch Rock Miridewatch (open).png|Rock Miridewatch (open) }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gennosuke is portrayed by veteran suit actor |岡元 次郎|Okamoto Jirō}}, who also portrays his Rider form in-suit. In the English dub, he is voiced by Darin De Paul. Etymology "Iwa" means in kanji, alluding further to Gennosuke's Rider identity. Notes *Kamen Rider Rock, along with Taki's Future Ring Rock form is designed after , one of the three protagonists of , as well as the homage character that appeared in . *Rock's suit is remolded from , with the helmet of . Rock's Titan Crushers are remolded from Gori Bagoon gauntlets. *Gennosuke's Rider name is also an allusion to another Soulcalibur character of the same name from the original timeline, who as of Soulcalibur VI has yet to appear in the latest game. *Gennosuke is also similar to Heishiro Mitsurugi in that they both enjoy fighting above all else. However, their greatest weaknesses is not just their pride, but their lack of common knowledge. *Rock is the only future Rider to have his powers given to Taki by simply defeating him instead of his Another Rider counterpart. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Characters Category:Male